


Goodnight, then.

by Pemberly_11



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Home, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Suits, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberly_11/pseuds/Pemberly_11
Summary: Harvey gets home to his safe place after a very long day.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 23





	Goodnight, then.

They had planned to meet at his place. Harvey had been running up and down the city for the entire day: he had three meetings, had to close five files, meet with two new clients and he hadn't even had time to have lunch. Casual Thursday, he knew it, but that week had been a living hell.   
She hadn't seen him all day, and even if he had called her two or three times, he just missed seeing her around as any other day.

He missed having Donna around. 

It was now 8 pm and Donna had just arrived at his place.  
Harvey had given her the keys back the second they woke up the first morning they got together and she didn't even have to ask, he just did, like he couldn't wait to give them to her. He had put the keys in her purse as she looked at him with a confused but proud look, and then he just gave her the tiniest, shameful smile. 

She was leaning on the kitchen counter to grab two glasses when she heard the key unlocking the front door and a little smile appeared on her face: it overwhelmed her how such a light sound could mean so much.   
She waltzed to turn around to face him, in her black, elegant but comfy dress and her bare feet.  
Harvey closed the door and before even seeing him, she said: 

"Hey, I was waiting for you, how was today?" and waited for an answer

He took big, quick steps down the floor, threw his jacket on the nearest armchair and then walked towards her without saying a word, without even stopping to listen to her, just an exhausted and needy look in his eyes.   
As she saw him approacing, the look on her face turned from happy to confused and worried. 

She tried to speak:

"Wha-"

but before she could finish, his arms were already around her and his body leaned over her.   
She opened her arms without thinking, just knowing she felt to hug him back. She welcomed his body against hers, slightly pushing her and crashing them together, in the softest way, sweet and tired. 

He placed his head in the crook of her neck, adjusting his cheeck to her collar bone, closing his eyes with his face half hidden in her long, soft and red hair.   
And he just stayed there like that, in his safe place, breathing her in, holding her, feeling her hands on his neck and on his back.   
He could feel her chest moving slowly, calming him down. She was surprised at first, but in a second she felt so happy she couldn't hold back a big smile.   
She felt his body perfectly fitting against hers, so heavy and powerful, now curled up in her.  
She knew that nothing was wrong, that he was just tired and he just wanted to be with her. Because she wanted that too.   
After two minutes (or five? Or fifty?) her smile hadn't faded yet, and she said with her calm and sweet and hot voice: 

"Better?", starting to caress his hair on the back of his head

Harvey just moved his nose once or twice along her neck and murmured "mmh, mmh" and she could feel him smiling a little, his eyes still closed, his eyelashes brushing her skin, his hot and steady breath against her neck.   
She placed a soft kiss on his head, enjoying those little things like crazy.  
Their relationship was early on (and 12 years in) and those little moments still filled her with so much pride and happiness. She was used to having him close but not yet to having him close like that, for her.   
Harvey couldn't quite still believe he could actually live those little moments without holding back now, and sometimes he would still hesitate, or wait to take a step or take her hand. But he was learning and he was so happy to do that, with her. For her.   
After a while he placed the softest and sweetest little kiss on her neck, just brushing his lips against her skin, breathing on her: shivers ran down both theirs backs while he lifted his head to look at her.

"I just missed you all day" Harvey said placing his forehead against hers and his hands on her forearms

He was now taller than her again and he pushed a bit against her body while she moved her hands down his back pulling him in.

“I missed you too” Donna said, and now they were looking at each other in an almost shameful lovingly way

His expression was relieved, as if all the tiredness went away in a second, at her words. She could see he was about to say something but it was like he couldn't make the words come out: so many thoughts were spinning in his mind, and memories, and things he still had to confess to her, so many that he couldn't order or express them all. And she could see all that on his face, in his eyes moving up and down her face, his eyebrows slightly frowned and his mouth slightly open. She looked at him looking at her, lost, after a very long and hard day, keeping himself on his feet just so he could hold her. Finally. 

And she kissed him, on his open mouth, to make him understand that he didn't need to worry anymore, moving her hands to cup his face as they both kept their eyes open.   
A brief, soft kiss he didn't respond to: he kept looking at her while she approached, when he felt her lips against his and her hands on his face. He couldn't move, overwhelmed by fatigue and love and awe. 

"I love you so much, Donna", he said almost without breathing and she could hear all the effort in his voice and in his teary eyes.

She smiled knowingly, with soft eyes looking at the great Harvey Specter who was now harmless in her arms, and with her usual sweet grin she only gives to him she said:

"I know, Harvey" and with her look, she said it back, caressing his hair and ear.

Now he was stretching a smile while pulling two strands behind her ears before pressing a long kiss on her lips and then her cheek and finally her neck, where the kiss got more wet and open. He kissed her neck again, more slowly this time and he could feel her breath deepen.   
She felt him laughing at himself, with his mouth just above the valley of her brests, when he said:

"I need to eat if you want me to go on" and when he looked up again, they were both laughing loudly

"Then it's a good thing I didn't eat either" Donna said, slowly pushing him back

He followed her to the sofa, keeping his eyes on the dress he had seen so many times and on her silouette which had been imprinted in his mind for the past fifteen years. Just the thought that he could actually hold her now, and keep her close to him only because he wanted to, needed to, without thinking about consequences, still made him shiver and smile awkwardly.   
She turned and she noticed he was looking at her with a very well-known smile on his lips.  
It had always been a joke between them, and so Donna said with a grin above her shoulder 

"You are staring, Specter"

"I am, Paulsen" Harvey said walking towards her keeping his smile

And before sitting on the sofa with some take-away food, he placed a kiss on her temple, touchin her fingers with his, and his left hand on her hip. Donna wasn't totally used yet to such softness from Harvey, even if she noticed it came naturally to him whenever they were close: just a touch between their elbows, or a caress on her arm when he was passing by her side, the brush of his nose when he told something to her ear, a kiss on the cheek when he was headed out for a meeting. It felt a bit strange, but so good that she allowed herself to get completely lost in it.   
In that love of his that had been growing for the past fifteen years and that now he had no intention not to show. 

They ate slowly, facing one another, laughing and talking and smiling and joking about everything, like it was the first time, like any other time. Finally, she could see the tiredness in his eyes when they started talking about work, and between the smell of some oriental sauce and red wine, she started caressing his hair, with her legs crossed and her left hand on his thigh. 

"I don't want you to get this tired, Harvey. It's not good"

"I know, but it's work. It doesn't matter"

"Yes, it does! You didn't even have time to have luch today"

"It's not always like this, and you know it. You are just upset you didn't get to see me all day". Harvey was now wearing the smuggest face ever, and Donna couldn't resist

"You can bet your ass I'm upset" Donna said, and as she leaned to kiss him, Harvey cupped her face with his hands

"You know I am never too tired for you, right?"

"Are you flirting with me, Mister?" Donna asked teasing him, but something in his eyes made her unsure

"Yes, but not now" Harvey answered, with a sincere smile. 

He hand't stopped playing with her hair, looking at her in the eyes, then moving to her lips, leaving his words in the air, reaching her softest spot. 

He was all hers. 

"If the sweetness comes with the tiredness, I might get used to it" Donna said joking, but she was as lost as he was in that moment.

"Well then, get used to it, because I lead a very busy life"

"I know and I'm not complaining. But since I still care about your health, I suggest we get some sleep"

They both smiled, Harvey took off his already loose tie and his shoes.   
Then he kissed Donna passionately, slowly, deeply, his tongue chasing hers between their smiles, until she fell on him when he hugged her pushing her as close as humanly possible.  
They broke the kiss when Harvey's back touched the sofa and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Goodnight, then" Donna whispered

"Goodnight" Harvey said as he wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest

Their work life could be the most stressful and busy, but no day was hard enough as long as they had this to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! English is not my first language so pls excuse me for any mistake. Comments are very welcome xx


End file.
